Dandelions and daisy chains
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Why should it be a weed, it's just as beautiful as any other flower. It blooms even in the harshest environment, shouldn’t it be commended for that strength, not criticised? SasuNaru friendship


A short one-shot about love friendship, how people judge others, and what really qualifies as a weed or a beautiful flower.

Warning: slight SasuNaru, kind of fluffy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

'You are such a dobe'

Naruto sat in the grass with a goofy grin on his face, eagerly picking all the daisies and dandelion flowers around him. While Sasuke, clearly not one to join Naruto, stood arms crossed and his usual annoyed expression patiently waiting to leave.

"Naruto, can we go yet? You've been playing hippy far too long"

Naruto answered without raising his head "Come on I haven't finished yet, just a few more minutes."

Sasuke grumbled quietly to himself as Naruto careful slit each stalk with his thumb nail to push another stalk through. He continued this until he had created two daisy chain necklaces, which by then Sasuke had given up on him and began to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke, wait up!"

Naruto gathered his dandelions and daisy chains before following after his dark haired companion; he then placed one of the daisy chains around Sasuke's neck before putting the other around his own.

"Okay we can go now. Off to Ichiraku! Ramen time!" The blonde laughed still holding a mass of dandelions in his left hand, while pulling Sasuke with him with his right.

Sasuke fingered the daisy chain around his neck, but didn't pull it off, he smiled slightly before his face returned to his normal impassive self, luckily Naruto didn't notice. Sasuke looked at Naruto and at his blinding smile and bright eyes, he wondered how Naruto could act so happy, when he got treated terribly by most of the villagers still. Something was definitely off he decided.

Suddenly Naruto was up in his face holding a dandelion and before he could control it he felt himself blush.

"Here you go Sasuke, maybe it will brighten you up."

Sasuke smiled and called him a dobe, which just received a smile in return, with a smile Naruto turned to a little girl who was looking at his self made jewelry.

He bent down till he was at her level and handed her a dandelion "Here you go, a beautiful flower for a beautiful little girl" The girl giggled and happily took it and began stuttering out a shy thank you when her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Stay away monster" the hate in her eyes went straight through Naruto, and Sasuke saw his mask crumble before it was replaced again, though he didn't smile his face was impassive as if what she'd said didn't affect him.

The mother took the dandelion away from her daughter who looked confused and a little scared at her mother's anger. "Don't play with weeds, just throw them away" she sent another glare at Naruto, while the girl looked back confused, offering a small wave of goodbye as she was dragged away.

They walked away and Naruto and Sasuke continued on their way to Ichiraku's, Naruto smile was back, his fake smile.

"Geesh, I don't know why she got so upset over a flower, why do they call it a weed anyway."

Sasuke looked down at the dandelion still in his hands, despite what people thought of it, it was beautiful flower, it was always bright and the petals were soft. Why should it be a weed? Just because it grew even in the worse environments and it still grew to be bright and beautiful people disliked it, shouldn't it be commended for that strength, not criticised?

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the pain behind his eyes, he could either say nothing, or he could be the friend Naruto needed.

Swallowing quietly and trying to remain as impassive as ever "I don't think they are weeds"

Naruto looked up to him, their eyes meeting briefly as they continued to walk.

Sasuke gave a small smile and looked straight forward "I think they are beautiful flowers, brighter than all the others. And that they will continue to grow despite the envy and dislike from all the other flowers, and despite when people call it a weed."

Naruto ran his hand though his hair in a nervous gesture he was typical for giving "Man Sasuke you sound so philosophical there, like you were talking about a person or something" He glanced down before meeting Sasuke in the eyes. "Thanks Sasuke"

And he smiled, a real smile, one that Sasuke knew wasn't faked, and he couldn't help but smile back. They continued walking to Ichiraku, this time perhaps a little bit closer than they were before.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The end! A cute fluffy one-shot that I got inspired to do while I myself was daisy chaining and wanting to be hippy and give out flowers.

Review please! I hope you liked!


End file.
